Colors…
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: Hermione Granger studious bookworm….. With a secret indulgence, only one, tiny little indulgence… colorful nails…. Draco Malfoy the new Defense against Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts catches sight of her pretty pink nails peeking out from behind a library shelf, he begins to peruse her. A fun little fic, guaranteed to make you smirk with delight.
1. Frosty Like Aqua

**_Frosty like Aqua _**

Hermione Grangers tongue poked out from between her lips as she sat on the bed of her Head Girl Dorm room painting her toenails a pretty blue color. The soft skin of her feet looked fabulous with the frosty tint of the aqua blue nail paint. Her tiny nose scrunched up in concentration as she finished her toe nails."

Her one muggle indulgence…

Her long slender fingers with their oval tipped nails and faultless appliqué looked amazing. She was now officially ready to greet the world.

Just in time she mused with a silly grin on her face as her friend and fellow head wandered into the room.

Blaise Zabini walked into Hermiones room with a lazy grin lighting up his face. It was just after winter brake and he had missed his dear friend.

Hermione hopped down from her massive bed and ran over as fast as her petit feet would carry her. Hugging Blaise affectionately, breathing in his familiar scent of sandalwood and musk.

"Hello darling." He greeted her with a slow smirk bouncing of his darkly handsome face. "How was Greece with your parents?"

"Oh, Blaise it was Amazing! You would not believe the local culture and the books! Oh my lord the books…." She sighed with a dreamy look on her face. "I got so many; I swear my mum had to drag me away from the Acropolis and the ancient magic of Athena books." She lamented with a look of absolute sorrow.

"Only you Darling… Only you..." he laughed at her, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway are you ready, there have been some 'improvements' since the last time you were here." He smirked raising an eyebrow. "Improvement that are very enjoyable or so I hear from the ladies."

Hermione gave him a confused look as they wandered arm in arm down to the Great Hall.

"Don't tease Blaise… what is it?" she said to him as they sat down at the Gryffindor table to have breakfast.

"You'll see soon enough." He snickered wickedly, his light green eyes dancing with a devious flame.

And soon enough the Great Hall went silent, Hermione looked around to see all the girls with their heads turned towards the big doors. The click –click of men's boots sounded in the outer corridor and in walked….

The most beautiful man Hermione had ever seen.

A collective sigh passed through the entire student body of girls, as he passed them nodding his head in greeting. Blaise smirked at Hermione as she gaped at the new guest.

"Well darling, I'd like you to meet our new DADA teacher Draco Malfoy. He is also, the love interest of all our female and more than half of our male population. Welcome back!" he grinned at her.

"New DADA teacher? Why what happened to Professor. Philistine?"She asked immediately focused back to her school work.

"Nasty Bat Boogey Hex or something" he said with a perplex frown, "I honestly don't know what happened."

"He looks rather arrogant don't you think?" she said with a confused little frown, bunching her eyebrows together and squinting her eyes at him.

"I would be too… if I looked like him." Blaise said. "I never did understand why you took DADA, don't you want to become a Healer?"

Hermione nodded absently as she studied the new professor, he was awfully young. His long blond hair tied back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. And awfully big too… towering over most of the teachers baring Hagrid. With his brawny body enhanced more in the black clothing he was wearing.

Hermione shook her head and wondered what period class she had with him, the time turner had been returned to her this year. She had to juggle DADA with Medicinal Herbology.

And…. another one bites the dust thought Blaise as studied his best friend's curly hair as she animatedly talked to Harry sitting beside her and looked back at the Prof. Malfoy, who seemed to be doing the same. Their eyes caught and in a second a small smirk made its way onto the young man's face.

Hermione's right though Blaise … he is awfully arrogant…

…

**_Tell Me what you think!_**


	2. Gutsy Like Grape

**_Gutsy Like Grape _**

Hermione sat perfectly still in her Defense class. Her purple toes peeked out of her robes, giving anybody who looked a tantalizing preview of magic hidden behind the robe.

Harry grinned at his best friend's serious face and her rather obsessive compulsive disorder type set up of the desk. She had decided, yesterday declaring it to Blaise and him that she would not be, as she so haughtily put it "Grouped with those ninnies who fawn over everything."

Defense Against Dark Arts, was now full of transfer students. All women, not that you would see him complaining or Blaise for that matter. Harry smirked as he saw Blaise charming some of the girls with his beautiful Italian smile, besides him a cold sniff of disdain let him know of Hermione feelings of these particular goings on .

"Relax love, let the boy have his fun." He said laughing at her shocked face.

"Fun…" she almost shrieked. "We don't come here to have _Fun_ … Harry Potter… we come here to study!"

"As if having these giggling nimrods in class wasn't enough. Now you guys are taking advantage of it!"

Harry loved his best friend to bits, especially when she got that earnest little expression on her face and delivered one of her homilies. He laughed at her and told her to go lecture someone else while they enjoyed the fun.

As soon as the door opened the entire populations of girls in the class gave a loud collective sigh.

Hermione swore under her breath "Oh for the sake of Cerise!"

"What is it Darling, by the way your swearing one would think you want the new Prof. all for yourself." Blaise drawled out smirking.

Both he and Harry began to snicker under their breaths. Harry held up his books and winked at Hermione, making a kissing face at her.

"Oh very mature…" she hissed at them, as they laughed.

Suddenly a voice called out. "Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Potter, , Miss. Granger?" the teacher asked with one perfect eyebrow raised

Hermione began to stutter incoherently, her cheeks a bright red color and her wide eyes pleading for help.

"Nothing at all sir." Said Blaise smoothly.

"Then I ask you to refrain from your antics in my class, yes?" came his honey smooth voice. All three of them nodded as he turned back to class.

"You stinking Slytherin! And you!" she pointed quite accusing fingers to them and gave each of them a smack behind their heads.

"I am soo, not helping you with your Homework now!"

Both the boys threw panicked glances at each other before setting out to placate her.

* * *

Draco studied the tiny little girl who sat on the third row to his right between two massive young men. Both of whom she chattered with comfortably.

So that was her Hermione Granger , War Heroin. He expected her to be .. well bigger for one ,more intimidating. This girl looked like delicate little petal. But then again appearances can be deceptive.

He had been on the dark side of the wizerding war and he was shocked that McGonagall had even given him this job. He studied the girl's tiny hands moving animatedly as she talked to Harry Potter or the Boy Who Lived and Killed Voldemort. And Blaise Zabini a Slytherin, this was an major improvement from the time he was at school in Hogwarts. Then it was no fraternizing with the other houses. He had given them a free period today, he just wanted to observe his students for a day.

As soon as he heard the bell chime he dismissed the students who walked out chatting and laughing.

Just as the Granger girl walked out he caught sight of pretty purple toes hidden by bellows of dark robes. And the soft perfume of her skin that left him in a state of shocked arousal.

Damn he thought, maybe this year was going to be interesting after all.

….

REVIEWS!


End file.
